warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
FableClan
FableClan is owned by Leafbreeze. Consult her talk page or this page's talk page for joining arrangments. StarClan be with you. ''Welcome to FableClan... '''FableClan' is not like other Clans. They live in a dense, dark forest. The only problem is, they're not alone. FableClan lives in an enchanted forest- an Enchanted forest with few creature that only FableClan cats know about, and how to control. They're battle skills are sharp, but are kept hidden like sheathed claws untill the moment of danger when it is needed. FableClan cats do not eat meat, but some of the many plants and herbs found in the forest. Ousiders be warned, danger awaits you the moment you set an unsuspecting paw within the Enchanted Forest. Alliegiances 'Leader' Unicornfrost- A sparkling, silvery white she-cat with silver eyes.(Leafbreeze 'Deputy' Swiftspot- A black and white she-cat with blue eyes(Loveleaf) 'Medicine Cat(s)' Littlewing- A small white and tan she-cat with brown speckles and blue eyes.(Loveleaf) 'Warriors' Gladeshadow- A tortoiseshell she-cat with a scar on her shoulder, a ripped left ear, and gleaming amber eyes. She is very mysterious and devious, and most cats tend to ease away from her when she's close. Little is known about her past. (Snapefan1) Griffonfeather- A golden she-cat with green eyes. (Phoenixfeather) Pegasuswing- A silver-gray tom with brown eyes.(Phoenixfeather) 'Apprentices' 'Queens' 'Elders' Roleplay (Sorry if I'm not doing this correctly) Littlewing and Swiftspot were sharing tounge contenedly. Littlewing was know a sucessfull Medicine cat, and Swiftspot was now the Deputy! They both knew DawnClan was great, but it wasn't for them. So they left during the night and found FableClan. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- (it was fine :) Unicornfrost looked around the camp. So empty. She was sure that FableClan was the newest Clan on earth, there was only her and her two faithful clanmates. She muttered a few bitter words under her breath. "I was stupid to think of this...how will it ever work?," she whispered. It was too late now, she was stuck in this forest. She was scared what would bacome of it and it's mysterious inhabitants if she left. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 17:14, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Littlewing went up to Unicornfrost. They looked slightly scared. Littlewing cleared her throat. "Unicornfrost." She took a deep breath, "Sorry for asking you this, but, I'm wondering why your name is not Unicornstar." Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 17:43, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost seemed to take a few second before she noticed the Littlewing was speaking to her. She looked at her and blonked several times. "I...I don't know!," she exclaimed, flicking her tail, "I went to the Starplace and they called me Unicornfrost...I didn't have a name untill then so....," Unicornfrost's voice trailed away. "They told me about another Clan who's leader didn't end in 'star'. Should mine?," Unicornfrost asked, tilting her head in polite wonder. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 14:29, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know DawnClan's leader did." Littlewing mewed. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 14:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Your former Clan, right?," asked Unicornfrost in a light, gentle mew, squinting into the distance, trying to remember. "StarClan never said anything about changing it to me, I was too worried about doing something wrong that I forgot if I was doing it right, " mewed Unicronfrost, surrendering with a shrug. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 14:38, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Are you part of the User Page Contest?) "Yeah, my old clan. I'm glad my sister came with me." She sighed. "If she hadn't, I don't know if I could leave." Littlewing felt terrible for leaving, but she was a loyal, strong Medicine cat. Loveleaf!"Ish? What in Glaux's name is 'ish'?" 14:42, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I plan to, yes) "And I'd still be living in th-" Unicornfrost broke off, giving herself a little shake, "I-I'm sure you did the right thing. I think I'll go for a walk or something." Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 14:54, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I hope you don't mind me jumping in the roleplay) Gladeshadow padded out of the Warriors Den and glanced at Unicornfrost before she sat down, watching intently. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 14:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- (It's what you're ment to do :) Unicornfrost stared at her paws. She glanced up at Gladeshawdow, down again, then looked up again, this time more startled. She waved her tail, then held it stiffly at her side. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 15:01, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gladeshadow narrowed her eyes at Unicornfrost, flicking her ripped ear and flexing her claws once, almost as if sensing Unicornfrost's uncertainty. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost flicked her tail and took to staring unblinkingly at Gladeshadow, as if for punishment for trying to scare her. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) ---- Gladeshadow flinched at the she-cat's sudden stare, flattening her ears but not daring to say a word. She flicked her tail but otherwise made no move or action toward her. RainbellyOfEarthClan(Talk) 15:16, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Unicornfrost supressed a fit of laughter. "I'm going for a walk," she mewed, turning and heading torward the tunnel of vines at the entrance, casting a wide-eyed glance at Gladeshadow over her shoulder. Unicornfrost was worried. Leafbreeze(Nature's ally) 15:26, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:RPG